Loss
by WordsAreMagic-SoAreWe
Summary: Legolas is lost, trying to make his way back home. Will Thranduil find him before it's too late? Warning: character death


**Loss**

He was so cold. He couldn't stop shivering. Why was it so cold?

Oh yes, he remembered distantly, it was snowing.

His lips were turning blue, and his fingers were numbing.

He tried to breathe shakily, but one word never strayed far from his lips.

He put his head down and hugged himself as he tried to walk against the snow. Snow bit his fingers. White covered his eyelashes. It nipped at his face. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, all he saw was snow.

His braids came loose and his hair hung limply against his face.

He was sweating. So much.

Why then, was he still cold?

A gust of wind almost knocked him off his feet, and he struggled to remain upright.

He was a warrior.

He was a prince.

He was a friend.

A son.

He could overcome this.

He would overcome this.

He had too.

But he couldn't. His trek was taking him nowhere.

He considered jumping off the side.

No.

He couldn't do that to them.

Them… his friends, his-

A particularly hard gust of wind hit him in the face and he flew backwards.

His legs had no strength.

But he got up anyways.

How long had he been walking?

It felt like forever.

And when forever seemed like enough, he collapsed into the blanket of white.

But before he did

One word managed to escape his lips.

"_Ada."_

**Cherish the time you have with your dear ones. Every moment becomes a precious memory**

Thranduil's throat was hoarse from shouting his son's name. The hole in his chest couldn't get any bigger.

But it did.

A limp form in the distance had him running.

He didn't bother calling for help. He knew it would come.

As he knelt by his son's side tears leaked out of his eyes.

Two fingers

Two trembling fingers, pressed to his son's neck.

Some hope

Some fluttering desperate hope stayed with Thranduil

But it was gone.

Gone

Gone when his son's heart stopped beating.

A sob built up in his throat.

There was nothing

Just… quiet

Quiet and snow

When had it ever been so quiet?

A hand stroked his son's limp hair.

Was it his?

Everything seemed distant

Everything

Except his son's still body

And Thranduil's world shattered.

**I hope you all have many happy memories of times you've had with your lost loved ones. I do, and I hold them close to me, always.**

Why was it so hard?

Living?

What kept him here?

Oh yes

Legolas

But he wasn't here anymore

Thranduil closed his eyes.

Had it hurt this much when Yavanna left?

He didn't remember

Pain

Everything was gray

Or dust

Except Legolas

Legolas had been light

And color

And he had been so kind

And pure

A watery smile

Yes

His Legolas

His sweet son

There was a knock on the door

Thranduil barely heard it

Legolas used make tunes with his knocks

If he bothered to knock at all

His son

His sweet child

Gone

And for what?

Thranduil knew

He knew that Legolas didn't want to go down like this

He would've wanted to go down fighting

Fighting

For his family

For his people

Legolas didn't want to go at all

Another knock

Thranduil closed his eyes

If he could just sleep

Forever, preferably

Maybe he could see Legolas

His sweet son

His child

His world

His throat hurt and his eyes burned as he fought the sobs that so desperately tried to rack his body

A third knock

A key turned and it all came spilling out

Screams wrenched themselves from Thranduil's throat as he sobbed with his palms pressed against his eyes.

Legolas

_Legolas_

His sweet son

His child

_End_

_I don't know what to write. I feel like I should write something but I don't know. This is so sad. To all of you who have lost a loved one, or friend, or anyone, know that there are people who love you, and care about you. Live your life and do what you love! Also, I know there are huge story plot-holes and like, why is he in the mountains? Why and how is he there? Etc, but I just wanted to write a sad story about my two favorite elves and I wrote it without much decision making... ? It's meant to be about loss and family love, so I didn't really think about the previously mentioned questions until now... Nevertheless, I still hope you enjoyed!_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
